Talk:ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness/@comment-4441793-20160110184705
Zig ''' '''WARNING: Very sexist and fuckboy-ish. You know, a lot of people said I shouldn't battle Zoe because she's a chick but that's some sexist shit, lame as fuck My fellow gentleman...stop thinking these female rappers just ain't as tough Ladies, make some noise if ya'll feel ya'll can hang with us? *The women in the crowd clap and cheer. Zig nods for a bit and then he forms a devilish smirk on his face* Well, clearly, a lot of you bitches are smoking ANGEL DUST! WOMEN IN THE CROWD: Aaaw, come on! Stop it! You simply can't bang with us! Manny, Liberty, Paige, Emma, go up against Spinner and you wouldn't last one round My nigga Sean Cameron would put ANY TWO of ya'll through the clouds! Eli Goldsworthy ain't even gotta snap on Clare too loud If he fucks her BEFORE the battle, the bitch is gonna CHOKE IN EVERY ROUND!! SHAY AND LOLA, don't even make a fucking SOUND Because Tiny will SINGLE-HANDEDLY put BOTH you bitches down! Drew Torres will send Bianca De Sousa straight through the GROUND No, fuck that! '' *Looks directly at Bianca in the audience* MIKE DALLAS WILL BODY YOU RIGHT NOW!! *Crowd reacts, Bianca rolls her eyes and dismisses him with a wave of the hand* ''As for you, Zoe, I'm gonna bar your whole life away, time's tickin' If you're coming at ME, you better put a HUNDRED PERCENT IN *Goes into a whole magazine scheme* My machine gun's a DOUBLE XL known to POP-STARS with a vengeance! I'll spit out SEVENTEEN bullets and if you JET, you'll just get dropped from a distance! My ESSENCE is official, I get love from the bitches! Your VIBE is all off, so who the fuck are you kiddin? To dodge these bullets you'd have to VOGUE but bitch, I'm still not missin' For that issue, I'll grab that magazine and dump right where you're livin' That's how I'll leave Zoe DROPPED on her porch like a fucking SUBSCRIPTION! *Crowd applauds that scheme* Zoe, to me you're just a COTTON SOFT MATCH CHOPPER ALL BLACK I'm pushing back ALL CAPS That shotgun will push your top a YARD BACK ROOF SPILL when TWO PEEL(PILL) like a TYLENOL PACK!! *Crowd cheers again. Zoe even nods in appreciation of the bar* Bitch, these bars are RED HOT! This battle, I'm giving you nothing but HEAD SHOTS I'm from the land where we let that LEAD POP! ZOE's from the land of the BEST THOTS Where her HEAD BOPS on EVERY COCK Number of dicks you suck every night? I FIGURE FOUR....NO LEG LOCK! *Crowd screams again. Zoe gives Zig the evil eye and the middle finger* Now Zoe, do you remember the 2008 American primary election....Obama versus Hillary Clinton? *Zoe nods* You know? The biggest political event in history, a diplomatic decision Anyway.... That just proves that the WHITE MEN who control America would rather give it to a black guy than one of their own bitches! CROWD: Oooooh, shit! As a matter of fact, let's take it back to the VERY beginning God made Adam and Eve and this is the difference Adam was God's vision but he was lonely and unsatisfied with the company he was given That's animals... So Adam sacrificed a piece of being and threw his RIB IN To find a life partner was his ultimate mission So fuck the shit you spittin Because a MAN is the reason why you women are even EXISTIN"!!! FUCKBOYS IN THE AUDIENCE: PREACH! Fuck that, I ain't finished Eve didn't know how to LISTEN When that snake devil started HISSIN' She disregarded God's WISHES That fruit was FORBIDDEN but she BIT IT Created SINNIN' and now she's responsible for this fucked up world that we all LIVE IN! And what's really sad here, Zoe, is that after I'm done killing you The whole viewership is gonna pity you That shit is PITIFUL I'm supposed to let you live because you're a GIRL? I feel so PLAYED! When Michael Myers sees Laurie does he drop that damn blade? When bitches come to Crystal Lake does Jason Vorhees hit the damn waves? When Ghostface stalks Sidney Prescott, wouldn't he still give that knife a raise? Face it, bitches have ALWAYS been a target for the killers on a rampage! *Crowd applauds* So in other words, bitch, you're not a threat, Zoe.....I will FUCK YOU.... ZOEMUND SHIPPERS IN THE AUDIENCE: Oooooh, HOT! *Zoe laughs and shakes her head* Long strokes, deep dick, back to back like the THUGS DO See, I remember last school year when was Drew Torres was smashin her Miles hit too, went fruity for Tristan and ended up PASSIN HER So now it's MY TURN with Zoe and when I'm done SMASHIN HER Her NEXT STOP is to ride JONAH HAAK like a PASSENGER!! AND FINALLY... She'll go gay for Grace once her pussyhole's loose From all the niggas diggin her out til the walls cave through! *Crowd applauds* ZOE:(shakes her head) Nigga, fuck you... So I guess I'm just another one on the list to smash the twat If any nigga is offended, you can get dragged and dropped When that let that magnum popped I'll turn anybody into MINUTE RICE...you'll get bagged and BOXED! Sorry, Zoe, this battle's over, this is looking kind of tragic, Ma... Team Shotty! *Crowd applauds* Uh-oh, don't worry though, Zoe's gonna GET his ass for this.